Detecting cancer prior to metastasis greatly increases the efficacy of treatment and the chances of a subject's long-term survival. Although biomarkers have been reported as useful in identifying aggressive tumor types and predicting prognosis (He, Hum. Pathol., 35: 1196-209 (2004); and Brouwers, Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 1073: 541-56 (2006)), each biomarker is specific for a particular type of cancer. In addition, due to a lack of reliability, several markers typically are required to determine the prognosis and course of therapy.
There exists a desire in the art for a universal biomarker that can determine the prognosis for a number of different cancers.